Emma Lily Hale
by lil Kaari
Summary: Rosalie has a secret she has never to told anyone. i suck at summary's R/R SADLY I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT Sequel is Haley Ann Macarty
1. Emma Hale

Emma Prov

Rosalie and I went to see her friend Vera and her new baby Henry I am 15 Rosalie is 18. I loved my sister she was my best friend. It was getting late and Rosalie told me to go home, I always listened to her so I left. I saw Royce King the man who was going to marry my sister on my way home.

"Hi there Emma Hale how are you and where's your sister on this lovely night"

He didn't sound like himself though I could have cared less I hated him he was taking my sister from me.

"She's Visiting a friend" I said not wanting to tell him she was at Vera's

"Thank you but who is she visiting?"

I smiled "I'm not on the freedom to tell you my mother wouldn't like it"

He glared at me and I left I went home told my parents that Rose would be back soon. I went to the stables to my horse she was a black mare with a whit stripe on her muzzle and white socks or feet.

I named her Ivy just 'cause I loved the name. I saddled her and went for a ride. I was deep in the woods when I saw ten men coming at me on grabbed my horses reins another me. I was going to scream when Royce came into my view I wanted to scream louder but they held my mouth shut.

I started to kick it didn't work they tied my feet together and my hands and picked me up. It was dark now I went with them I had no choice.

When we stopped I saw Rosalie I started to throw a fit again so that she might heat me she did she turned she saw Royce and his friends and me al tied up.

"Emma! Let her go Royce!!"

"Why we've been waiting for you dear"

As he Said this he pulled off her hat she screamed in the pain I bit the man holding me the others were too distracted with screaming sister so I was able to hide.

When they left I was able to go to Rose.

"Rose, Rose pleas talk to me" I pleaded

"go home Em please tell mom and dad please"

"no Rose I won't leave you"

"go Emma Run Royce will come for you Please Go!"

I reluctantly got up and went to my horse got on and rod I rode all night and all day till I was so tired and Ivy stopped I tied her up and sat against a tree and slept. I did it this for many days until I was so hungry that I could no longer travel.

It was Four months to the day when I last saw Rosalie my sister she was dying when I saw her last.

Rosalie's Prov

I was so happy we were finally back at a school it was 150 years after I transformed.

I was to be a senior at Forks High School along with my twin Jasper and Emmett who was really my husband.

Alice, Edward, Bella Adam were posing as Juniors. The Family's were weird but this is how they were: Edward, Alice, Emmett and Adam were the Cullen's Bella Jasper and I are the Hale's.

We rode to school in Edward's Volvo I wanted to take my Bmw but they wouldn't let me. I stepped out of the Volvo and froze I recognized a scent I hadn't smelled in years. The smell came from the office.


	2. together again

I knew that scent it was like my sister but it was also like a vampire confused I followed the scent not looking back at my family they wouldn't understand I never told them about Emma.

I got to the office and stopped I looked in and sure enough there she was my little sister Emma Lily Hale.

She turned to come outside she opened the door and I said "Emma Lily Hale"

She turned so fast it made me blink

"who are you and how do you Know.."

She stopped seeing my face and smiled

" Rose" she screamed I nodded

"But how you were died and now you're here"

I couldn't answer I just smiled to happy for words.

"you know what I don't care"

She hugged me again I smiled and turned to see my family behind me

"Rosalie who's this" Adam asked

"my sister"

"but she's a vampire like us"

"yea how did that happen?" I asked

"well about four months after you 'died' I was about ready to die when I felt pain In my neck then burning like I was on fire and when it stopped I was sad because the first thing I saw was Ivy and I killed her and drank her blood"

I looked at her she drank her horses blood!! She loved her horse.

"oh Rose aren't you going to introduce your family?

"oh alright Emma this is Emmett my husband"

"hi I see my sisters taste I guys got better" she said

"haha very funny sis this is Alice and her husband Jasper you'll like her she loves to shop"

"Really I want to go shopping" she started jumping up and down I put a hand on her shoulder

"this is Edward I think you remember him and his wife Bella and last but not least Adam no wife"

"hey Emma nice to see you again" Edward said

"you too Cullen or should I say Eddie as some of my dead friends called you" Edward grimaced at the memory

I laughed at the memory


	3. Family

_**Emma's Prov**_

I turned and opened the door of the office to leave. I heard my name my real name.

"Emma Lily Hale"

"who are you and how do you know.." I said as I turned then I saw the face.

"ROSE" I screamed to quite for the human ears to hear 

"but how you were dead and now your hear" She didn't say anything.

"you know what I don't care"

I hugged her again she smiled I looked behind her as she turned I saw six vampires behind her, her coven I guessed. I stared at a brown haired one he smiled back.

"Rose who's this?" the brown haired one asked.

"my sister" she said.

"But she's a vampire like us?" a blonde male said.

"yeah how can that be?" Rose turned to me.

"well about four months after you 'died' I was about ready to die myself when I felt a sharp pain in my neck then it felt like I was on fire. After that left I was sad cause the first thing I saw was Ivy"

I loved that horse

"Rose will you introduce your family?" 

" Oh alright this is Emmett my husband" she pointed at the big one.


	4. Emma's power

After School Emma Prov

"hey Rose" I shouted

"Emma we have to run not all of us can fit in the Volvo"

"that's fine I love running who all is running?"

"um well Emmett, Adam, me and you"

"all right let's go" I took off running. A few seconds later Adam caught up with me.

"you run fast" he stated.

"sure I always loved to run when I was human"

"cool"

"wanna see something cooler?" I asked he would be the first one to see my ability "sure"

I concentrated the next second he was in the air I looked back to see Rose and Emmett running again.

"Emma! Put him down" Rose yelled trying not to laugh and Emmett roaring with laughter I smiled.

"why Rose?"

"cause we have to get going"

"fine" I put him down and ran with Rose when we reached I smelled something horrible I looked at Rose she just shrugged.

The door opened and Esmee walked out I waved and ran to give her a hug.

"Emma child how are you?"

"very well thanks"

"do you have a coven you are with?" I looked past Esmee to see Carlisle.

"no sir just me I woke alone and have stayed alone till I saw Rose" I looked around the room to see it was just Carlisle, Esmee, Adam and me.

"wow how do you live all by yourself for so many years?"

Adam's prov

"Rose" Emma shouted.

"Emma we have to run not all of us will fit in the Volvo" rose stated.

"that's alright I love running who all is running?" Emma asked. Emma loved to run cool.

"um well you, me, Emmett, and Adam." Rose told her.

"alright let's go" she took off I ran after her and caught up in a few seconds later I smiled.

"your fast" I stated

"sure I always loved to run when I was human"

"cool"

"wanna see something cooler?" she said with a grin.

"Sure"

we had stopped running she looked atme and then the next second I was in the air. She looked back to see Rose and Emmett running again.

"Emma! put him down" Rose yelled. I scowled at Emmett he was roaring with laughter. Emma smiled.

"why Rose?"

"'cause we need to get going"

"fine" I was on the ground again I ran with Emmett. Rose ran with Emma.


	5. Shopping

Emma's Prov 3 months later Cullen house

I was shocked at what she was hearing they wanted me to join their coven!

I was stunned the next second Rosalie yelled "EMMA LILY HALE put us down!" I looked up they were all floating in mid air.

"sorry I do that when I get shocked"

"it's all right" Adam said I smiled at him I'd gotten really close to him in the last few months.

"will you join the coven?" Adam looked at me when he asked.

"sure I would love to thank you" I gave Esmee and Alice a hug.

Alice started jumping up and down.

"let's go shopping and get stuff your room"

"I would love to go shopping with you" we were jumping up and down.

"let's bring Jasper, Adam, and Bella" Alice said grinning Bella hated shopping.

"yes let's" I smiled Bella yelled

"EDWARD IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME GO SHOPPING WITH THE PIXIES!!!!!!!!!" I laughed.

"come on Bella he can come too" I grinned devilishly and looked at Adam who was rather shocked that _**he **_was being dragged along too.

"don't worry you'll have fun" I smiled he looked at me with dazzling eyes the same eyes Edward used on Bella.

I was sunk I knew Bella never won when Edward used them on her. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

"what Alice?"

"I had a vision but before I tell you tell me if you like Adam"

She looked at me with sad eyes I was confused.

"yea I do what is that sad eye for?"

"because you'll skip when we get to the mall and go with him not me" oh so that's what she saw.

"does that mean he likes me" she nodded.

At the mall Adam's Prov.

I smiled at Emma I heard from Edward what she was thinking on the way to the mall about what Alice had old her about liking me and me liking her.

I was scared to say anything be of Rosalie what she would think. Rosalie and Emmett had followed in her BMW and come shopping with us I would talk to her.

I grabbed her arm as she got out of the BMW.

"what Adam?" she sounded mad.

"I need to talk to you."

"okay Emmett I'll catch up"

"Okay Rose" Emmett went to catch p with the others.

"what do you need to talk to me about Adam" "about Emma and me?"

"oh yea Alice told me something about that like two weeks ago I have no problems with it if she doesn't she's been alone too long so have you"

"thanks Rose" I kissed her cheek and went to find Emma.


	6. Henry King

Adam's Prov.

I found Emma with Alice in a furniture store.

"Emma can I talk to you?" I asked

"sure one sec." she turned to Alice and said.

"get the bed we picked and you know what I like for the rest. I'll be back in a flash"

she hugged Alice then followed me I took her hand she froze and looked a little shocked on her face I smiled.

Alice had a vision and told he what was coming.

Emma's Prov

I was talking to Alice when Adam came up to me.

"Emma can i talk to you" he asked me I looked at Alice.

"sure hold on" I turned back to Alice "get the bed we picked and you know what I like for the rest back in a flash."

I gave Alice a hug she whispered in my ear I followed thinking about what she said 'he's going to ask.'

I felt him take my hand I looked a little shocked for the spite of it then smiled.

"Alice probably told you already told you didn't she?" I smiled again.

"yea she told that you were going to ask me it took me a minute to figure it out but yea she did"

"well Emma will you" he looked nervous.

"of course I'll be your girlfriend"

"really you will?"

"yes you knew I would Edward probley told you what I was thinking on the way" he looked down.

"yea he did" the stupid vampire speed I was kissing him before I knew what I was doing.

When my thoughts caught up with me I remembered Alice!

I ran back to her at human speed back to Alice she was paying. She spotted me and smiled. I went over to her. She whispered too low for humans to hear.

"did you say yes?" my soprano like voice answered her question.

"yes and sealed with a kiss" I smiled hadn't used it very much because I hade never really been happy enough.

We left the mall 4 hours later. Adam and I rode with Rose and Emmett in her BMW. I was leaning against Adam.

he wrapped his arms around me I smiled and put mine over his and put my head on his chest.

he leaned down and kissed me I leaned in to it. I loved my life.

Oh I remembered something of my human life Royce king's brother Henry King I scowled.

"what's wrong Em?" Adam asked seeing my scowl.

"Henry King" I spat out. Rose slammed on the brakes so hard I almost flew out of the seat but Adam held me back.


	7. Emma's room

EMMA'S PROV

"who is he" Adam asked

"oh he is he brother of the man who tried to kill Rose and who my parents tried to force me to marry a year after I was home and 2 after I was a vampire." I explained. Adam was mad now.

"what happened to him?"

"oh after Royce had gone insane saying Rose's ghost was going to kill him" I smiled and continued "I dressed up as Rose and convinced him not to marry me."

"did it work" Emmett asked

"course it did"

"what made you think of him" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure his name popped in my head" Rose was driving again 10 minutes later we were at the house I got out holding Adam's hand.

I went in the door and stopped the door was already open I went inside Carlisle and Esmee were not home and it was what I saw in the living room that made me hiss. I was looking at paler version of Henry King.

"why are you here?" I hissed out

"that's him" Adam hissed

"yea" I hissed again

"well I might ask you the same thing dear love" Henry said.

"don't ever call her that ever again" Adam hissed.

I smiled and lifted Henry to the air. But I can't see she's mine"

Cullen house

Adam's Prov

He said something "I might as you the same question dear love"

I hissed "don't ever call her that" Emma smiled and lifted him in the air. "but you see I can't she's mine" Henry King was getting on my nerves.

"no she's not she's mine I love her and I positive that she love's me" I yelled the rest of the family behind me and Emma at my side.

"he's right I' his and he's mine I love him more than I ever thought possible. not you I never loved you right Rosalie" she asked.

"of course dear sweet sister of mine" Rosalie answered the question.

"Rosalie you are alive so Royce wasn't insane"

"why of course dear stupid Henry I also killed him"

Henry was not getting this but Rose was loving this just as much as Emma was. Emma let Henry fall to the ground he ran we ran after him but lost him.

We eventually gave up and went home we decided to watch a movie I was getting bored. After the movie all the girls bounced upstairs to get Emma's room set up.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I wanted to hunt so we left a note for the girls and went hunting.

Emma's Prov

We went to my room after the movies the other girls following

It was after midnight and we put together and when we were done we sat on the bed and talked about what happened with Henry.

"wow that was fun we should do this again some time" Alice said a happy

I smiled "we could redo Edward's and mine" Bella said with a smirk.

"now Bella what would that do to Edward beside get him into a angry phase" I asked smiling.

"of course it will but I just want to have fun" Bella said sweetly

"I agree let's do it" I yelled

"let's do it" all of us yelled again at the same time we went and it took us 4 hours to redo their room it looked way different.


	8. Fun with the Boys

We all hide, Alice said Edward would be up in two minutes. Bella sat on the bed, I hide under the bed, Rose in the bathroom, and Alice in the closet.

Almost right after we hide he came in and froze in the doorway we all froze too and waited.

I came out so did Alice, and Rose we stared at him. He looked like we had painted his Volvo neon pink (Bella wouldn't let us or we would have.)

Emmett, Jasper, and Adam came up to see what was taking Edward so long and burst out laughing. I smiled at them I looked at Alice she nodded in agreement.

Rose looked at me I just whispered later.

Alice yelled "EDWARD IF YOU TOUCH MY CLOSET I WILL PAINT YOUR VOLVO PINK SO HELP ME I WILL!"

Bella looked at Edward and smiled. "you know we were only having fun." she said looking innocently

"yes I believe you but the pixie must be punished." Edward said.

"why it wasn't her idea" Bella said.

"who's was it then?"

"mine" I answered I was about to say more but Alice yelled again.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN DON'T EVEN!!!"

"what's he going to do?" Rose asked.

"destroy my Porsche!!!"

"Jasper you wouldn't would you?"

"what why would Jasper destroy your Porsche?" Bella asked.

"he wants to be funny."

"Alice what would you do if he did?" I asked getting an idea in my head.

"oh Emma that's a wonderful idea!"

"thank you."

"Jasper you might not want to do that!" Edward said but it was too late I heard the slap of something on the Porsche.

"Alice you get the victims while I tell Rose and Bella."

I said smiling.

"okay Jazzy" Alice yelled I told rose and Bella what we ad planned.

"Adam do you trust me?" I asked at the same time Bella asked Edward and Rose asked Emmett.

"umm yes but at this particular moment it's fading" Adam said but I smiled and pulled him along with Rose who was pulling Emmett and Bella pulling Edward.

We went to the living room where Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were waiting Alice had told Esme who agreed.

All of us girls were blocking our minds by sinning Christmas songs in our heads to keep Edward out.


	9. more fun with the boys

We sat down next to Alice and Esme who were across from the guys.

Alice started to explain "so we are going to do a scavenger hunt and the guys will go find the stuff and the girls will be in the room off their guy, so Emma will be in Adam's, Esme in Carlisle's and so on. Okay?"

The guys nodded Alice continued. "so each of the girls will have a list of the things for the guy to find without using cars or powers Edward, Jasper no powers say yes Alice if you understand."

A chorus of 'yes Alice' erupted from the guys we smiled.

"so wherever loses will have to go a week without seeing his girl for a full week." after she said that Emmett moaned.

"that's three guys that have to go without his girl and if they don't make it the full week well the girls get to repaint his car and room what ever color we pick." Alice continued.

Rose, Bella, Esme, and Alice went up stairs and to the rooms we were to go while Alice handed each of a walkie talkie to keep in contact as each of the guys brought the things back.

Alice's voice came though the talkie "okay they'll be up in a bout a minute."

I smiled and said back "let the games begin" just as I put it under the pillow Adam came through the door.

"Hi" he said

"okay here's the first thing two pints of _FRESH_ bear blood."

He looked at me I smiled and he shrugged and took off.

"Alice he's going for the blood"

"okay the others are after the next things on the list so this should be more interesting than we thought!"

I sat there it would take a little while this was great. Went to the CD player and put in a CD player and got a book he was back in an hour with the blood.

He set them on the floor and said "Okay what's next?" he sounded anxious.

"well this one is interesting you need to get the human food called Pizza and bring it back here."

He gave me a disgusted look but took off anyway.

The game took longer than Alice and I had thought but it was worth all the things we had them get.

The game took a total off 12 hours to play but when they were done all off us gathered in Alice and Jaspers room.

We had already decided that we had tortured Edward enough and decided to tell him that he won.

We know Emmett wouldn't be able to go a week with Rose.

So we went and told them. Edward was thrilled but Emmett Moaned we just laughed at him.

Emmett lasted a whole hour longer than we thought. We thought he would only 3 hours but he made it 4.

We got the paint we had already bought for Emmett's car and Room.

Rose wanted Neon Pink and his Jeep Neon Yellow.

When we let him see he let out a scream.

It was hilarious to us to Edward and Bella who were too happy at trying to get the guys to look at us they were having fun most of the time.

Adam and Carlisle gave in at nearly the same time but Jasper gave in an hour before them.

We painted the room Neon Blue flowers. Alice was having fun cause of what he had done to the Porsche it was funn.

Adam's room was painted neon purple with butterflies and others like flowers and other girly type things.

Carlisle's room was a neon green and his Mercedes was Neon Pink.

They were madder about the cars than the rooms cause nobody would see them.


	10. New Town and a Vision

4 Years Later Emma Prov

I was happy I hadn't seen or heard from Henry King but that wasn't very comforting because I knew he was still alive.

I was happy though I had Adam and a family it was a great year we had moved for the first time from when I joined them I didn't mind moving so long I had a family.

We were moving to Australia and it was already time to leave and Adam and I were riding with Rosalie and Emmett to the Airport and then got on a plane.

When we got to Australia Esme and Carlisle were already there at the house it was Alice and Bella were the ones who came to meet us.

"Bella!! I missed you." I said as I hugged her.

"Emma! It's good to see you too oh I can't wait to show you yours and Adam's Room you'll love it"

"let me Guess Alice Decorated and set up the whole house.?"

"yes and she dragged me to go shopping with her" she moaned.

"wow I feel sorry for you I would have gone with her if I was here but she probable would have dragged you any way."

"yes but you seem to temper her just a bit." she laughed

"well if you too are done chatting can we go see the house?" Adam said as Alice was frowning at the conversation Bella and I had.

"Now Alice you know we didn't mean any Harm by what we said." I stated.

"no but I still don't like it." Alice said in a huff.

We laughed and left when we got to the house I was still shocked it was much bigger than the one in forks but I would get use to it.

I walked in the door and smiled Esme was there along with the rest of the family.

We had to start school the next week but I didn't care I had Adam and a family but I still felt like something was going to happen I had decided to ask Alice first thing.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Emma?" she asked confused.

"is something going to happen some time soon?"

She looked at me confused "let me check." she simple stated.

She went still her eyes glazed over. A few minutes passed and she came to looked at Emmett than at me again.

"Alice what is it?"

"nothing Emma."

"Alice?"

"it doesn't concern us." she snapped.

Alice PROV

"Alice?" Emma asked me.

"yeah Emma?" I answered.

"is something going to happen soon?"

"I don't know let me check." I told her.

I went still eyes glazed over and went into a vision it was two months ahead and saw something shocking.

_Alice's vision_

_Emmett and Rosalie were hunting Rosalie jumped for a bear at the same moment a girl about15 got to it at the same got to the bear._

_Rosalie Growled at the girl she looked confused then she started talking._

"_hi um would you mind telling me where I am?" the girl asked _

_Rose just growled. Then Emmett's voice came out from a spot in the woods. "Rose what's wrong?"_

"_nothing just a little vampire." Rosalie replied not very happy the girl got a confused look on her face._

_Then suddenly got a happy look and Yelled "Emmett!" she was running to Emmett who looked confused. Until the girl took his hand and her face and his glazed over. _

_Emmett looked at the girl again and said "Haley?" she nodded he picked her up and swung her around._

_Rose yelled "Emmett who the heck is she!"_

The vision ended and Emma imidetly asked me what it was.

"nothing Emma"

"Alice?" she asked.

"it doesn't concern us." I answered.


	11. An unwanted and wanted surprise

Emma's Prov

We had lived here for two months and when Alice insisted on Rosalie and Emmett go hunting that confused everyone for a few minutes but then they left. Adam and I watched a movie. Alice was talking to Carlisle and Esme.

A few hours later Emmett and Rosalie and a girl who looked like she was 15 was with them burst through the door.

"Emmett who is this young girl?" Alice questioned though she probable already knew.

"this is my little sister Hale Ann Macarty." he said.

What did he say Haley. "Emmett did you say Haley?" I asked thinking I misheard. But before he could answer Haley ran at me.

"Emma!! I tried to find you but I couldn't it was being blocked or something." she sounded excited it was good to see her again I had only told Adam about my whole time when I traveled.

"Emmett would you please introduce her to us please." Esme pleaded.

"yes mother. Haley this is Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Adam, and I guess you already know Emma. Everybody meet my little sister, Bella this would probable explain why I treaded you like a little sister its cause you reminded me of her but older she was like 7 when I supposedly died." Emmett explained

"you're right Emmett it does explain a lot Haley? Has he always acted like a big teddy bear.?" Bella asked.

"yeah he has I loved it especially when storms hit he would always come in and check on me and Hannah." she answered.

"here let me show you every one grab hands of the person next to you."

we did so she said her full name and suddenly it was like we were in a movie and it was a younger Emmett and Haley it was like their whole life or at least her human life.

I heard several gasps as she continued when she let go everyone looked at her waiting for her to explain.

Right when she was getting ready to explain the last person I wanted to see burst through the door.

"GO AWAY HENRY KING YOUR NOT WANTED HERE!!!" I screamed but he continued to come forward

"well you see young Emma I can't I need you to come with me so I can get what I deserve from the most powerful vampires in the world." he sneered.

I laughed " you think you can bet 11 of us?" I asked him.

"no I can't but I can do this." he was fast next thing I knew I was flying at the door Henry King under me.


	12. Author's note

_**So I was asked how Adam cam into the Cullen family he is actually Edwards cousin Adam Albert Masen Cullen so yeah he was like 5 when Edward supposedly died till he was changed at 18 so that's how he came to the Cullen family.  
**_


	13. the Final battle

Emma's prov

I was no longer in the room with my family, I was being carried by Henry King to were I was not sure.

Bella's shield was taken away when you moved out of view of her or the house.

I knew Haley would be able to find me now I just hoped it would be soon I hated being with this man.

Rosalie's Prov

I was seeing my husband's past all of it I wanted Haley to show him mine.

Right when she go to when I found him it stopped. I looked up at Emmett before Haley could explain Emma's head snapped up toward the door.

I followed her gaze and saw Henry King. And Emma screamed "GO AWAY HENRY KING YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE!!!"

He laughed and said "not with out you so I can get what I deserve from the most powerful vampires in the world."

Emma laughed and said "you think you can beat 11 of us?"

He smiled "no but I can do this." he ran at Emma the next second he had Emma and was gone.

"Emma!!" Adam yelled Haley yelled at Emmett to get her a map I turned and ran got a map and thrust it at Haley. "here" I wasn't going to lose my sister again not If I could help it.

Haley closed her eyes and said Emma's full name. her eyes glazed over and her hand was moving across the map to Italy.

Adam said "I'm going after her I'll call when I get to Italy"

"I'm going with you" I yelled. "us two" Emmett, Bella, and Edward.

"alright what but we leave now." we took off and got on a plane to Italy.

when we got there I called Alice she told us to go to the Valturi.

When we got that far we went to the valturi and the palace that held the powerful vampires.

When we got there and burst open the doors and saw that Emma was being held by one guard named Alec and struggling to get free

"let my little sister go you creep!!' I yelled

" Rose, Adam help me please." Emma yelled "let go off me you creep!" he let go to the surprise of us and Emma but she still ran as fast as she could to Adam and me.

"ahh Edward have you come to join our guard?" Aro the head asked.

"no we came to get Emma Back" Bella spat back at Aro

Emma was now between Adam and me Henry king next to Aro.

"hey do I still get what you said I would?" Henry said

"why of course you do. Jane come her please." Aro said I smiled that would be a fitting end to him.

Emma's Prov

I was shocked when a girl who looked no more than 7 walked in with a smile on her face Bella's shield was up almost in an instant.

As Jane began her torment on Henry Adam pulled on my arm I turned to follow him along with the others who had come to rescue me, Emmett, Rosalie, Adam, Bella, and Edward.

When we got on the plane to go home Rose asked me what it was Henry wanted.

"he wanted to be apart of the guard but needed a mate, do he came for me stupid moronic creep." I muttered the last part.

I'm Emma Lily Hale Masen Cullen and I am now free to live my life with friends and family and the love of my eternity Adam Albert Masen Cullen.


End file.
